A Romeo and Juliet story
by GBrisingr
Summary: This is a RoguePyro that is really romantic. there is some kissing, though, hence the Trating.
1. The Beginning

**Warning: This story contains some, rather in-depth kissing! That is why I rated this T!**

Authors Note: Um, this is based on a deleted scene at the end of X-3, it's an optional ending, so if you own the DVD, go to the deleted scenes, and if not-WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GO BUY IT, FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! (after you read my story)

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. 

**A Romeo and Juliet Story**

**Chapter One**

Marie sat on her bed, sighing. There were no classes today, and all the students her age were outside, playing basketball or something. But whatever they were doing, Marie was obviously not 'invited' to join them. Now that she was cured, nobody liked her. Especially Bobby. She thought that not being 'untouchable' would help their dying relationship, but no. he still liked Kitty, and she was stuck up in her room, so bored that if she was any more bored, she would've jumped off the roof, just to not be bored anymore. As she was thinking that, her door opened and Bobby, not waiting for the not forthcoming invitation, came in. "Hey, Rogue, can we talk?"

Rogue jumped, she'd thought he was outside. "Sure, Bobby, sit down." Bobby obeyed, though he chose the floor, instead of the bed. Rogue slid onto the floor so that they could be at eye level. "What's up, Bobby?"

"Oh, not much, I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry about the way everyone's acting. They'll catch on, though. But it isn't right, them leaving you out of the group."

"Thanks, Bobby, but coming from _you_ that doesn't mean much. After all, it was you, that started it. For instance: You go and comfort some other girl, when I obviously needed comforting. _FYI_, Bobby, I do have feelings, even if I choose not to show them on a general basis. Secondly, I, um, what was it, oh, yeah, that's right-get cured, so that I can touch people, and yet you still run off with said Girl! Bobby, how could you!"

"That's not fair," He protested, "I still stuck up for you, ya' know. And, come on, Rogue, I was just being nice to Kitty. Really, how come whenever a guy even talks to a girl that he isn't going out with, his girlfriend gets all jealous, but when a girl hangs out with a guy all the time, no one cares! You liked John the whole time we were dating! And yet you get mad when I skate with Kitty. You're unbelievable, Rogue."

"I'm unbelievable!" Rogue shrieked, standing up furiously, "What about you! Yeah, I liked John, _because he wasn't afraid of me, of my power!_"

"I am not afraid of you! How dare you say something like that!"

"You are too afraid of me, Robert Drake! You convinced me that I was dangerous, so I shouldn't touch people! Well, guess what, Robbie, I didn't _get_ cured! See!" She stripped off her gloves and grabbed his face. More quickly than ever before, like a surge of anger, Rogue's power came boiling through him. He dropped, unconscious. Rogue calmly replaced her glove, then told his unconscious form, "So you're not safe, Robert." As she said that, she burst into tears. She actually had wanted to get cured, but standing in line she'd felt like she was giving up more than just her power. Oh, how she'd wanted to be normal. But revenge was sweet on her tongue, and yet she still felt horrible. She threw herself on her bed, sobbing, until she'd cried herself to sleep.

Rogue woke to an overwhelming smell of Old Spice deodorant and a gentle hand on her back. She sat up quickly and turned around. Sitting nonchalantly on her bed, was John.

"Oh, John!" Rogue cried, throwing her arms around him. He looked a little surprised at the warm greeting, but returned the hug all the same.

"Oh, John, I'm so glad you're back! Oh, Pyro, I missed you so much!" She kissed him on the cheek. John, surprised, almost fell off the bed.

"Um, Rogue, are you okay? You're acting pretty oddly. Not a bad oddly, though." He added as an afterthought.

"John, please kiss me. I need to feel loved. I feel so lonely, and Bobby and I aren't-together anymore. Oh, please, I just want to feel loved."

He gladly obliged, even though he was a little confused about the way she was acting, and wondered if she was teasing. He gently touched his lips to hers, then pulled away.

"Oh, John, you call that a kiss? This is a kiss, darling." She kissed him deeper, as she'd only kissed one other person besides him. And that was her first boyfriend, David. But she'd kissed John like this once before. Oh, that had been wonderful…..

**Flashback:**

It was midnight, and Rogue couldn't sleep. She crawled out of bed and tiptoed down to the kitchen, where the light was on. Not really wanting to meet anyone, she peeked inside, then crept inside.

"Hey, John, mind if I join you?" She asked, gesturing to the ice cream. He shook his head and held out a spoon. She smiled, he'd been expecting her. She sat opposite him and dug directly into the carton, which really ticked Bobby off, but this was John, we're talking about here. They just sat there companionably, and when the carton was empty, John got up to put it back in the freezer, which also ticked Bobby off. Rogue just sat there, sort of zoned out, until John was standing right behind her. She leaned backwards until she was in his arms, then turned. She laid her head on his shoulder, and brushed her hand along his cheek, teasing his other cheek with her lips. "Rogue…." He protested weakly, "This….Isn't right…..You and……Bobby…….."

"John, it's okay. It's alright, John, he's not here." She leaned her head forward, tilting her lips toward him enticingly. He took the chance, thinking it would never come again. He kissed her, but as he deepened and elongated the contact, Rogue pulled away, frightened to hurt him. "Iceman, you beast!" He cried softly, drawing away, "You've convinced this-goddess-that she's dangerous, that she's untouchable. Well, Rogue, I say different." The look on his face as he went to kiss her frightened Rogue. It was frightening and terrible, such a hungry, starving look that she pulled away. John grabbed her and pulled her towards him, and Rogue struggled, but only half-heartedly. No one had ever been so passionate about her, so dying to kiss her, that they'd almost hurt her. He kissed her like someone dying of thirst loves water, like someone starving loves bread. He kissed her like the kiss should never end, but it did. It left John gasping for breath, so weak he had to lean on the counter to stand. But he was smiling. It left Rogue with a headful of memories she didn't want, and a mindful of questions that she couldn't answer and didn't want answered. John leaned forward again, but Rogue pushed him away.

"This is all my fault," She said, bursting into tears and running for the door. As she left, she turned. "Don't tell Bobby, please." She pleaded, looking frightened. "Oh, I didn't mean for this to happen!" She wailed, and slammed the huge oak doors behind her. John grabbed his leather coat and followed.

**End Flashback **

Rogue remembered that day, how wonderful it had been to feel that someone loved her, and wasn't afraid of her. She remembered, and suddenly, much to John's surprise, kissed him harder, past the point that they'd gone all that time ago, when John was still at school. She tangled her fingers in his spiky hair, loving the feelings and memories she'd once hated, knowing that now, wherever she went, John Allerdyce would be with her. And that was what she really wanted. She only pulled away when she felt John's power dwindling away, and his breath catching in his chest as he fought to breathe. She pulled away, letting him recover. She traced the muscles on his chest absently with her fingers, feeling the blessed closeness of knowing that someone knows you one great fault and loves you all the more for it. Suddenly, she knew that she could control her power, give John his strength back, give back all the power she'd taken. She gently took his head in her hands and leaned her forehead against his. She found her power inside her, and found the part that was Johns. She took that part and gently threaded it through her hands and head to him, giving back all but a little that was part of her. He sat bolt upright and pushed her away. "Rogue, don't ever do that again!" He shouted, cradling her head against his chest nonetheless. "You scared me half to death!" taking a deep breath, he said, much more gently, "I'm sorry; you scared me, is all. That was, that was-great, Rogue! This means you can control it, now! Oh, Rogue, I'm so proud of you! You finally gained control, just like I knew you would." He leaned forward and kissed her again, and Rogue contained her power within herself, thankful to be normal without actually _being_ normal.

Logan trotted down the hall towards Rogue's room with a message from Kitty. The note read: _Hey, Rogue, me and Jubes were just wondering if you want to go out to the city tonight with us, Pete, Warren, and Bobby. Send you answer back with Logan, please._

_-Kitty. P.S. - Are you mad at us, or something? We didn't see you this afternoon, and we figured you're avoiding us._

He snorted to himself. At least they were including her, seeing as they hadn't this afternoon. Rogue had told him her version, which was that they had left her out. He found this much more likely than that Rogue had been avoiding them. He pushed open the door and the note dropped from his hand. John and Rogue were kissing each other so fiercely and hugging each other so tightly it was like they never wanted to let go. As Logan stood there, John's lips began traveling down Rogue's cheek, and down around her neck, while all she could do was gasp and cling to him, breathless. _Now that's going too far, _thought Logan angrily,_ I have to protect Rogue. He's taking this way too far, and then he's going to break her heart._ He cleared his throat loudly. Rogue jumped, and John looked up guiltily from where his lips had been 'exploring' her throat and shoulders. The guilty look on his face was immediately replaced by a defiant-what are you gonna do about it-look when he saw Logan. Rogue sat up on the bed and tried to explain. "Logan, I can explain, I swear. This isn't what it looks like, really! We were just kissing, you know!"

"Just kissing!" Logan growled, shutting the door behind him, "Kissing leads to other things, Rogue. And your boyfriend here clearly was thinking of taking a trip to _Way Too Far, _Rogue! I'm trying to protect you from that! Look at you two!"

Rogue caught a glimpse of herself and John in the large mirror on the closet door. Rogue was distinctly disheveled, her hair messed up and her shirt down around her shoulders, baring them. John's hair was still spiked, but a little tangled, and he'd lost his shirt. She nodded at Logan. "I know what you mean, Logan, but, come on…."

Logan cut her off. "No 'buts,' Rogue. **_Pierce Brosnan,_** here, is coming with me and we're going down to the dungeons. You, Rogue, are to stay on school grounds until I release you from this punishment. The girls just invited you to go out with them and the guys tonight, but I will have to send them your regrets." He grabbed John by the ear and the arm and dragged him out, leaving the door open behind them. Rogue watched them leave with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could deal with being grounded, because she knew that Logan would release her from that soon enough. But John, in the dungeons-she could hardly stand the thought. The dungeons were in the lowest levels of the school, cold and dark under the ground, and they were constantly guarded by someone, in this instance, Logan would have the first couple shifts and then someone else would take over. That meant that, at least on Logan's shift, Rogue would absolutely not be able to visit John. Rogue had never felt so alone and cold. _I could've used a night out on the town, _was Rogue's first thought, but then she realized that even if she had gone, she would've missed John. She threw herself on the bed and sobbed, hoping that the tears would help her sleep. She wasn't disappointed. She fell into a deep sleep, though she had terrible dreams.

**Rogue's Dream**

**John was being dragged away by Logan, and he reached out his hand to Rogue, mouthing "help me, Rogue" desperately. Rogue reached out to him, but only their fingers brushed, and then bars clanked down over John, separating them from each other forever.**

Rogue woke with a start to find that she'd sweated as heavily as if she'd been running for hours. The clanking sound was actually coming from the hallway, which was lit and there were several pairs of feet going along it. The clanking, Rogue realized, was coming from the keys that one of them held. As the footsteps neared her door, the footsteps stopped. One of the people muttered something. Someone else (probably Jubilee, Rogue realized) whispered, "No way, Kit, Logan said she was grounded. Plus, she's probably asleep already."

"Oh, come on, Jubes, grounded? That's so juvenile. For one, she's probably grounded for something really dumb. For two, what is he, her father?" Rogue smiled as Kitty opened the door. "Hey, Rogue, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm up, why?"

"Well, we were just wondering if you wanted to come, 'cause, you know, Logan's asleep, so you won't get caught."

Rogue grinned and turned on her lamp. "On one condition, Kit. You've gotta help me get dressed." Kitty squealed with delight and rushed in with Jubilee, closing the door behind them.

Thirty minutes later, Rogue emerged in stunning pants that flared at the bottom, a fiery, perfectly cut top and a jean jacket. The boys cheered when they saw her, and she blushed. As they sped away in Scott's car, Kitty asked Rogue, "So what are you grounded for, anyway?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," Rogue mumbled.

"Alright, Rogue," Warren interjected, "You don't have to." He shot everyone else a glance that said clearly, _don't push it; we're trying to have a good time here._ They pulled up to the club and got out. Rogue took a deep breath and, figuratively speaking, slipped on her 'party girl' mask, covering her true feelings as effectively as she always had.

The six teens walked out of the club, laughing. They'd had a good time, not pairing up like they normally would, to see who would get hit on the most. They were very amused to find that it was Rogue. They strapped themselves in and rode home in silence.

Logan woke to hear Scott's car backing out of the driveway. Thinking of something, he ran down to Rogue's room and pounded on the door. Not getting an answer, he barged in and turned on the lights. Rogue's bed was empty, and Logan could easily imagine where she'd gone. Oh, the guts of that girl were amazing, really. The audacity, to sneak off when he'd specifically told her she couldn't go. Logan went down to the kitchen to wait for them to get back.

Warren pulled the car expertly into the driveway. "Alright, guys, let's go. Rogue should go first, 'cause then we can make sure she doesn't get in trouble. Kitty, phase us in." Kitty nodded and grabbed Rogue and Bobby's hands. Rogue took Pete's hand, who took Jubilee's, and Warren came last. They phased through the door and ran into something very solid. Kitty gulped and looked up. There was Logan, arms folded over his chest. He looked very menacing. "Alright, everyone except Miss D'Ancanto go right upstairs to bed." Rogue knew he was deadly serious. He never called her 'Miss D'Ancanto' except when she was in big trouble. All the boys except Pete left. Jubilee left with them, but Kitty stayed behind. Logan glared at Pete and Kitty. "Mr. Rasputin, Miss Pryde, I believe I told you to go to bed. I would like to speak to Miss D'Ancanto alone."

"Look, Logan, it wasn't her fault! We asked her to come!"

"Miss Pryde, that is quite enough. Now Go!" Obediently, Kitty and Pete trooped upstairs with sorrowful glances at Rogue. Kitty, however, wasn't going to give up. She and Pete hid on the stairs, just out of Logan's view.

Logan turned to Rogue, who looked defiant. "Rogue," He began, trying to stay calm, "I believe that I specifically told you two things. Number one: no going out tonight. Number two: you are grounded until I say so."

"Logan, please," Rogue started, beginning to cry, "I just wanted to get out…."

Logan cut her off. "Get out," he shouted, "Get out! Rogue, your privileges were taken away! You are not allowed to 'Get out'! You are grounded!"

Rogue broke into tears and choked out, "You once said, Logan, that you're not my father, you're my friend. But I guess that's just when it works for you, isn't it?" She shoved past him and ran up the stairs to her room, sobbing. Logan stared after her, feeling like he'd been slapped in the face. He suddenly realized how unfair he'd been to her and went after her.

Logan knocked gently on Rogue's door. "Rogue, can I come in?"

"Of course, _Father_, it's not like I could stop you anyway, is it?" She asked sarcastically. So he went in. Rogue was sitting calmly on her bed, as if she'd been waiting for him. "Can I help you?"

"Rogue, look, I'm sorry, I guess I was too hard on you. You should be free to make your own choices. I'm not your father, so I should stop pretending to be. I'm really, really sorry, Rogue." She smiled at him. "Thanks, Logan. Does that mean you'll let John go?" She added hopefully.

"Nice try, Rogue, but no. Nothing personal, you know, but the traitor has to stay where he is."

"He is not a traitor, Logan!"

"Oh, really, what would you call it?"

"Logan, he made a choice. But can I at least visit him?"

"Sure, I guess so. Come on, this way." He led her down the hall to the elevator. When they arrived on the dungeon floor, Rogue stared in horror. The place was exactly like Magneto's hideout, cold stone and metal, floor to ceiling. _One thing is for certain,_ thought Rogue, _Magneto designed this floor._ She hurried to the first cell, where John was.

"Oh, John, are you okay?" She asked, dropping to the floor and reaching a hand through the bars. He took the hand and smiled weakly. "Sure, Rogue, I've never been better," he joked. "Actually," he confided in a half-whisper, "This place reminds me way too much of Magneto's place. It practically taps my power." Rogue nodded, then thought of something.

"Hey Logan, can you leave us alone for a minute? I need to talk to John."

Logan looked as if he'd really rather not, but went through to another room and shut the door.

"Oh, John," Rogue cried, running a hand along his cheek, "Why did this happen? Why did things have to end up like this?"

He grinned. "Rogue, you sound like something from Romeo and Juliet."

"I'm serious, John, really. You love me, right?"

"Of course, Rogue"

"Then why is this happening? Why was Logan so upset to find us kissing? It was obvious that we love each other! Plus, about that 'way too far' thing, come on, it's not like you would ever do something like that."

John took a deep breath. "Rogue, actually, that's exactly what I had on my mind. I was just so caught up, and the moment was so euphoric, that it just happened. I'm sorry, Rogue, but I couldn't keep that off my mind. But it won't happen again, I swear. Never, ever again. I'm so sorry that I broke your trust, but I know that if you give me one more chance, I'll do the right thing."

Rogue smiled at her Romeo.

"I trust you, John, because I love you. But I came down here because everyone still sees you as a traitor. I really want you out of here, so I just figured I'd tell you that I'm thinking about taking a shift of guard duty and letting you out."

"Rogue, you can't do that! You'll get in huge trouble. Monumental trouble, like, expulsion trouble."

"John, I already am in trouble. I'm in trouble because the man I love is behind bars, because of me. I'm in trouble because the man I love betrayed his friends. I'm in trouble because I don't know if I can trust him not to betray me. How do I know, John? How do I judge if he's worthy? How do I know if he'll leave me to starve, or keep a roof over my head? How do I know if he'll pledge himself to me, and keep his vow, or if he'll break my heart and run from commitment. How can I know this, John?"

John reached a hand through the bars and stroked her cheek. "He'll never leave you, Rogue. If you fell in love with someone else, he'd follow you, stalk you, spy on you, just so he could see you every day, to ease the pain in his broken heart, though the pain would double, being so close, but so far away. He would live in anguish all his life if he ever did something against you, and he would step in front of the bullet meant for you, even if he knew that, if you were in his place, you would watch him die, rather than take the bullet, because your love for him had faded. He will love you until the day he dies, and each day his love will grow stronger, until it is an orb of lovelight, shining wherever they may go until the end of time. That is the answer, is it well?"

"Oh, John, that was just the answer I was looking for. Do you really mean that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I would've said that, if I didn't, and wasted all that breath? Of course I mean it, my Juliet, my Belle, my Love." He somehow managed to kiss her through the bars, but the moment ended all too soon. Logan came from the other room and growled, "Visiting time is over, Rogue." Rogue nodded and grasped John's hand. "I love you, Pyro. I'll see you soon, I promise." As Rogue walked out with Logan, she turned and blew John a kiss. He smiled and blew one back.

So, what did you think? Review and tell me, please!


	2. Part Two

**Okay, people, here's part two. Thanks for reviewing!**

**By the way, it will remain K+ or lower from here on in.**

**Summary:** This is the second part, or chapter, of A Romeo And Juliet story. We're continuing where we left off.

**Disclaimer:** I am very sorry to say that I do not own Marvel, X-men, or any of it's ideas. Drat, why couldn't I be the genius who thought of it before me. Technically before I was born. Oh, well.

Without further ado, Part Two Of- A Romeo And Juliet Story.

_Well, at least I tried,_ Rogue thought as she walked back to her room,_ it could've been worse._ She'd just asked Logan if she could have guard duty for John sometime, and he'd been, well,_ amused. _He'd pretty much laughed, told her, 'nice try, but you won't get the chance to set your boyfriend free' and sent her away. She'd have to think of something else, and did.

John woke up and decided to figure out, in the most annoying way possible, who was on guard duty. So he started singing Seether loudly, and soon found out. Kitty's annoyed voice came back to him, "John, cut that out, please! You know I hate that band! You could at least sing something good, like, The Backstreet Boys, or something." He laughed at her, almost glad it was Kitty. "The Backstreet Boys? Oh, come on, Kitten, you don't actually listen to that junk, do you?"

"It is not junk! Plus," She added slyly, "Rogue likes them too."

"So what? Girls like boybands. That does not mean that they're not junk. After all, it's probably a proven fact that girls buy more junk than guys." Kitty sighed, knowing she was beaten. "Fine, John," She snapped, "But you still can't sing Seether!" She started to sing _I want it that way_.

_You are my fire  
The one, desire.  
Believe, when I say  
I want it that way. _

_But we are, two worlds apart  
Can't reach, to your heart  
When you say,  
That I want it that way._

John's ears perked up, and he listened intently to the words, and as Kitty started the 'You are, my fire…' part again, he stopped her.

"Hey, Kitten, I just thought of something. Can you do something for me?"

"As long as it doesn't entail me letting you out."

"No, it doesn't; I just need you to do something for me…" He told her what he wanted.

"Fine, fine, I'll play along," Kitty grumbled, "After I get off my shift, and I'm only doing this because Rogue likes you, not because I do."

Pyro grinned and leaned back against the wall. He knew that Kitty couldn't deceive herself for long, and that she'd do exactly as he asked.

Rogue slipped back into her room. She'd been downstairs, watching a movie, regardless of, or perhaps because of, Logan telling her that movies were strictly forbidden. Somehow him giving her more 'no-no's' made her disobey more. She sighed dejectedly. That was probably the Pyro psyche awaking from slumber in the back of her mind.

She plunked down on her bed and heard something crunch gently as she sat. Hoping she hadn't broken anything, she drew whatever it was out from under her. She squinted at it in the dull light, and switched on her lamp. It was a copy of a Backstreet Boys Millennium CD. On it was written-_Hey, Rogue, I know you love this band. From now on, think of this as our special song. Love, JohnPyro-_In John's pleasantly hurried handwriting. She smiled and popped it into her CD player.

You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way.

But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way

Chorus   
Tell me why  
(Ain't nothin' but a heartache)  
Tell me why   
(Ain't nothin' but a mistake)  
(Tell me why)  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way.

Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Guess I know it's too late  
But I want it that way

Chorus

Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know that   
Deep down inside of me.

You are my fire  
The one desire  
(You are, you are, you are, you are)  
Don't wanna hear you say, hey  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache (hey, heh, yeah)  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake (don't wanna hear you say)  
I never wanna hear you say (oh yeah)  
I want it that way

Tell me why  
(Ain't nothin' but a heartache)  
Tell me why  
(Ain't nothin' but a mistake)  
(Tell me why)  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
I want it that way  
Tell me why  
(Ain't nothin' but a heartache)  
(Ain't nothin' but a mistake)  
Tell me why I never wanna hear you say  
(hear you say, yeah) I want it that way   
'Cause I want it that way.

_Their special song. Pyro-and-Rogue. Not just Pyro, not just lonely Rogue, Pyro-and-Rogue._ She smiled, she liked the thought of that. _No matter what Logan says,_ she thought fiercely,_ John and I will always be together. Even if he _does_ be stupid and go join the Brotherhood again. If he ever gets the chance,_ She thought bitterly. _He'll probably be locked in that dungeon for the rest of his life. Poor John; maybe on Warren's watch I'll go visit. Warren's smart, he just goes in the other room and reads on his shift. _

Kitty woke to a gentle tap on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up. Warren stood over her, an amused expression on his face.

"What?" She asked grumpily.

"We're not supposed to sleep on guard duty, you know." He informed her mock-seriously.

"Yeah, and we're not supposed to go and read while we're on guard duty, either," She retorted. "This whole thing is just dumb, Warren. You know that as well as I do. Why can't they just let John back in? I'll tell you why," She continued, barely pausing for breath, "Because they want to make us suffer and have to waste our time guarding him, because we weren't good enough friends to make him stay here. It's just stupid, Warren," She informed him again.

"I know that, Kat, don't jump down my throat. I'm hatching a scheme with Pete. I would normally let Bobby help, but I don't think he'd agree with the plan. But anyway, I'm here to relieve you. I'll tell you if our plan works out, and we'll let you help us. Now go sleep, Kat." He pushed her toward the door and took the seat that she'd been sitting in. She sleepily obeyed, stumbling wearily toward the upper stories and sleep.

Warren watched her go, took one look at the sleeping prisoner, and left for the room off the dungeons, pulling a book out of his pocket as he left.

John heard Kitty and Warren's conversation, heard Kitty go upstairs, and then, finally, he heard Warren leave to the other room. He sat up and examined first the hairpins he'd taken from Kitty's hair when she leaned too close as she slept, and then the lock on the door. He grinned slyly._ Perfect._

Rogue returned from dinner very depressed. Everyone at the table except Bobby seemed to be plotting something, and they wouldn't let her know what it was. She slipped into her room, turning on the lights as she did so. She let out a gasp of surprise. John, who she'd thought was locked in a dungeon, was sitting calmly in the chair at her desk.

"Hey," he said, grinning, "About time you got here. I've been waiting for ages."

A/N: I just had to use the Backstreet Boys in this story. I love that band, and that is my favorite song. Also, don't you love the cliff-face ending? Hee, Hee. I am going to hold you in suspense for ages. If you like it, you'd better tell me, 'cause I won't post more if you don't review. Here's the lyrics to _I Want It That Want It That Way:_

I Want It That Way  
(Max Martin/Andreas Carlsson)You are my fire

The one desire

Believe when I say I want it that way.

But we are two worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

That I want it that way

Chorus

Tell me why (Ain't nothin' but a heartache)  
Tell me why  
(Ain't nothin' but a mistake)  
(Tell me why)  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way.

Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Guess I know it's too late  
But I want it that way

Chorus

Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know that   
Deep down inside of me.

You are my fire  
The one desire  
(You are, you are, you are, you are)  
Don't wanna hear you say, hey  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache (hey, heh, yeah)  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake (don't wanna hear you say)  
I never wanna hear you say (oh yeah)  
I want it that way

Tell me why  
(Ain't nothin' but a heartache)  
Tell me why  
(Ain't nothin' but a mistake)  
(Tell me why)  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
I want it that way  
Tell me why  
(Ain't nothin' but a heartache)  
(Ain't nothin' but a mistake)  
Tell me why I never wanna hear you say  
(hear you say, yeah) I want it that way   
'Cause I want it that way


End file.
